


here comes the sun

by georgiehensley



Category: Actor RPF, DC Extended Universe RPF, Shazam! (2019) RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sunsets, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: zac's always had a thing for sunsets. bright, colorful - he could just step into his backyard at a certain time of night and the sky would turn into a real life van gogh painting. he never thought anything could rival their beauty.but this? this comes so close.or, the one where adam rides zac in his backyard in front of the sunset.





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a little while ago (a few weeks, maybe?), but after a few days off social media, zac finally got back online full-force today, complete with his daily insta stories of his backyard sunsets. it was that trend that originally inspired me to write this, so i figured - why not share it now? enjoy, y'all! :)

zac's always had a thing for sunsets. bright, colorful - he could just step into his backyard at a certain time of night and the sky would turn into a real life van gogh painting. he never thought anything could rival their beauty.

but this? this comes _so_ close.

adam's on top of him, lifting himself up and down on his cock. his shirt's still on because he didn't want to be fully nude outside, but his pants are lying on zac's patio, his boxers left somewhere in the grass. the sun reflects off his skin from the side, causing him to practically _glow_ , looking like such a thing of beauty that zac can't help but think of a young apollo, the god who carries the sun through the sky.

the sunlight brightens his brown curls too, making it look as though blond highlights are scattered throughout it. his brown eyes shine gold too, seeming to brighten as adam lifts his gaze from zac's chest, looking right at him. he smiles at him, all crooked and dimpled with teeth that aren't totally straight, and zac's never seen anyone more beautiful.

he lifts a hand and adam leans towards it, letting zac trace his face with his fingertips, running the pad of his thumb over adam's pink lips.

"gorgeous," zac says, his voice hoarse. 

adam laughs. "of course you say that when we're fucking by the sunset."

zac shakes his head. "no, it's _you_. you're the most beautiful thing i've ever seen."

adam reddens, his head falling forward in an attempt to hide his blushing. he says nothing in response, only moving his hips again, and zac falls silent as well.

zac keeps his gaze on adam as he notices the signs of adam getting close - his eyes squeezing shut, lips parting, hole starting to tighten around him. zac reaches for his hand and squeezes.

" _let go_ ," he says, and adam does, coming across zac's stomach and chest. unlike adam, zac _had_ chosen to go fully nude, figuring he wanted to really _feel_ adam on his skin, and knowing he'd ruin a perfectly good shirt if he chose to stay even half-clothed. (a towel lies underneath him so he's not entirely lying on the dirty ground.) 

though adam had done most of the work thus far, zac decides to turn the tables, grabbing adam and flipping them over, thrusting into his sensitive hole as he tries to reach his own orgasm. adam's hands running through his hair and _pulling_ is enough to have zac coming with a groan, spilling inside of him.

he collapses on top of adam, both of them panting against each other. zac reaches a hand up to brush adam's sweat-soaked curls off his forehead, kissing the now-exposed skin.

"so, was that a good idea, or what?" zac asks, unable to stop himself from smiling.

adam smiles as well, fondly rolling his eyes. "shut up."

"you're pretty."

"not as pretty as your sunsets."

"no," zac says. "pretti _er_."

adam blushes and kisses zac on the lips. zac reciprocates, running his hands through adam's curls. he can feel himself getting hard again as adam's nails scrape along his back, his cock still inside of adam. adam pulls back and gasps.

zac only smirks. "ready for round 2?"


End file.
